


Uses of Manipulation

by vaguesalvation



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguesalvation/pseuds/vaguesalvation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun's transformation goes better than Leeteuk expected it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uses of Manipulation

When Kyuhyun turns into a kitten, no one is really all that surprised. It’s happened before, these odd transformations, and really everyone thought Kyuhyun had it coming, what with the snark and the lying and the general lack of respect for his hyungs. There is a moment of confusion when the other fourteen members wake up to find Kyuhyun’s bed empty. Leeteuk very nearly has a nervous breakdown standing in the middle of the room, but as soon as Donghae spots the tiny, furry animal lounging in the window sill, an unamused look on its small, squashed face, all panic ceases.

Donghae picks Kyuhyun up, carefully avoiding the sharp claws that swipe at his face, and carries him to Leeteuk, who exclaims that the poor thing must be hungry and rushes to the kitchen to heat up some milk.

Of course, when Leeteuk places the saucer down on the table, Kyuhyun just stares at it for a moment. He flicks his bushy tail exactly three times before turning and jumping from the table, walking on padded feet over to Ryeowook. Ryeowook looks a little frightened for a moment before his face lights up and he bends down to scratch behind Kyu’s ears.

“What is it?” he coos, giggling at the way Kyu’s whole body vibrates as he purrs. “Oh, do you want some ham?”

If possible, Kyuhyun purrs even louder.

Over the course of the day, it becomes very clear which members Kyuhyun favors. He spends most of the morning with Ryeowook, trailing after him as he does menial housework. He curls up with Siwon on the couch for a nap, and chases a string Donghae and Henry take turns pulling back and forth down the hall. He knocks a glass of soda over Kibum’s laptop and scratches open three of Shindong’s down pillows, leaving feathers strewn across the room.

By the time dinner comes around, Leeteuk is almost in tears for the lack of attention he’s receiving from the kitten, despite his numerous attempts of making Kyuhyun notice him. Kangin rolls his eyes and pushes the leader into their shared bedroom.

“He’s playing everyone,” Kangin says.

“Oh, shut up, he’s just a kitten.”

“He’s not just a kitten. He’s still got Kyu’s brain and he’s playing all of you. And you’re falling for it!”

Leeteuk’s eyes narrow. “You’re just saying that ‘cause you don’t like him.”

“Sungmin doesn’t like him,” Kangin points out.

“He’s just bitter he turned into a turtle and Sunny was afraid of him.”

Kangin rolls his eyes and rests his head against the wall as Leeteuk scurries off to see if the kitten needs anything. He finds Kyuhyun nestled between Zhou Mi and Heechul on the living room floor. Kangin’s argument about Sungmin is made completely invalid by Sungmin’s wide grin as he plays a soft lullaby on his guitar and giggles every few seconds at Kyuhyun’s lazy yawns.

“He’s getting almost as much attention as Donghae did,” Eunhyuk says later that night while he and Hangeng sit up watching infomercials. Kyuhyun is tucked in bed with Zhou Mi, because Zhou Mi weighs the least out of all of them and would be less likely to squash the kitten were he to roll over without realizing.

“Almost as much as Donghae,” Hangeng repeats.

“Well,” Eunhyuk reasons and stretches out across the couch, “only because we all wanted to bang… her.”

Hangeng falls asleep to the image of a female Donghae in a cute little pleated skirt and high boots. In his dream, Donghae is surrounded by thirteen kittens. The kitten he assumes is Heechul is yellow and meows so loud it wakes him up.

In the morning, Kyuhyun is back to being human. He’s naked and Zhou Mi is leering at him. It takes all of his effort to stand up and leave the room for a shower and not give in to Zhou Mi’s insistent hands, but his bones feel too big for his skin and he smells like cat and that’s about the most unsexy combination in the world.

When he’s finished in the bathroom he goes to the kitchen. Just as he suspects, Leeteuk is standing at the counter, cup of steaming coffee in hand. He wraps his arms around Leeteuk from behind and lays his head down on Leeteuk’s shoulder.

“Thanks for taking care of me yesterday, hyung,” he whispers and smiles as the leader seems to literally melt in his arms.

Leeteuk thinks that this was one of the better transformations and wonders how long it will be before it’s Henry’s turn.


End file.
